1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-end collision warning light system and more particularly pertains to alerting following drivers of dangerous situations in a more rapid and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, light systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting drivers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,005 to Brassinton discloses a vehicular headlight/running lights safety flasher device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,699 to DuRocher discloses a pressure sensitive combination switch and circuit breaker construction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,572 to McGhie discloses a method for steering a transport vehicle and apparatus therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,236 to Valk et al discloses a vehicle interior component having a flexible cover with integrated circuitry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,572 to Frank discloses an emergency steering wheel braking system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,768 to Frank discloses an emergency steering wheel braking system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rear-end collision warning light system that allows alerting following drivers of dangerous situations in a more rapid and reliable manner.
In this respect, the rear-end collision warning light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting following drivers of dangerous situations in a more rapid and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rear-end collision warning light system which can be used for alerting following drivers of dangerous situations in a more rapid and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.